


Tell Me You're Okay

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Lex and Ethan get into a fight and he uses her past against her.TW: SUICIDE MENTIONS, SELF-HARM, CHILD ABUSE.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 11





	Tell Me You're Okay

Lex looks up at the ceiling, tears pricking at her eyes. She exhales loudly and insists, her arms crossed over her chest, "I'm fine, Ethan."

"Oh, yeah? Roll up your sleeves and tell me that again." He shouts.

She furrows her eyebrows, hoping she was only mishearing. "W-What?" 

He doesn't lower his voice. "And you know you can't do it. Because you know you can't lie, and _that_ would be a lie, Lexie." 

"Ethan..." Her voice breaks, and she slouches against the wall. "You promised you wouldn't..." 

"Tell me that you were okay when you were about to jump off a bridge. Or when you fought your mom and showed up with a black eye and a broken wrist the next day. Tell me you were okay when I found you bleeding out on the bathroom floor. You can't do it, Lex." She's openly sobbing now. Ethan doesn't hold her, he doesn't comfort her. The thought doesn't even cross his mind. "You're not fine, why won't you admit it?"

Lex can't focus anymore, she's instead being tugged into a memory. 

* * *

_She stared into the dark, inky water, wondering what might come after once she's gone. Hannah soon would forget about her, Ethan wouldn't have trouble moving on, and her mom would never notice. Maybe Mr. Houston would miss her in class, but he'd eventually forget, too._

_"Hey, babe." Ethan said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "What're you doing here?"_

_She jumped. "Oh, um, I don't know."_

_He kissed her neck, clearly not believing her. "I do. Talk to me, my love."_

_And that was when she broke down in his arms. "I can't take it anymore, Ethan. I don't want to." He didn't say anything for a long time, he just held her tight, rubbing her back in a desperate attempt to help her feel safe._

_"Yes you can, baby, you're so strong. You've been doing this for so long, you can't give up." He whispered to her, bringing his hand up to her hair to stroke it. "It's not gonna hurt forever." He promised. "And I'll always be here to give you cuddles and make you feel better."_

* * *

When she can focus again, Ethan's gone and Hannah's looking at her worriedly. "Lexie?"

"What happened?" Lex whispers, looking up at Hannah from her spot on the couch. "Are you okay? Did mom come home?" She searches frantically for any bruises the might be showing up on Hannah. 

"Ethan. Mad. Yelled at me." She says, shakily. Lex feels an anger rising in her. She stands up after giving her a quick hug to ruffle through the couch for her phone so she can scream at Ethan.

"Go in another room please." She requests, gently guiding her out of the room. Lex speed dials Ethan, and he picks up almost right away. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Ethan? You fucking yelled at my sister!" She shouted. 

He doesn't respond for several moments. "I did?" 

"Yes, you did, you fucking asshole!" 

"...I thought it was your mom, I'm so sorry, babe." Logically, Lex knew that he was being sincere. He had never lied before, so she has no reason to think that he is. But in her emotional state, she tries to find some way to avoid admitting that he's probably right. "Lex, love, I'm so sorry about everything I said before. I'm just upset that you were hurting, and hurting yourself... God, Lexie, I just don't like seeing you sad." Tears prick at her eyes, threatening to spill over soon. "'M so sorry, babe."

She just sniffles, wiping away her tears. "You promised me you wouldn't talk about it like that." 

Her voice cracks, and he feels his heart shatter into billions of pieces he was sure he'd never be able to pick up. "I know, I'm so sorry, Lexie. Can I come over? This'll feel better with hugs." 


End file.
